Hopes and dreams return to us all
by LilacWalker
Summary: It's five years after the end of the acutal story and os this writer has taken it into her hands to contonue hte sotry. A new evil arises and old enemies return from the grave. Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I...in now way...own inuyasha. this was would a fan idea that icame up with .This take place five years after the end of the story.**

**Chapter 1 A New Evil Arises**

A woman sat staring into a large mirror. She had long, wavy, ink black hair that reaches her waist. She brought a gloved hand up and pressed it against the glass of the mirror. A wicked grin spread across dark, purple lips. Cold, red eyes shined with a wickedness only seen once in this world. All around her, thick, blackish-purple clouds of poisonous miasma crept along the ground.

The woman was dressed in a black dress type of thing. Her skin contrasted to the dark material greatly, the material of the dress silky and hugging her every curve. She tapped the mirror and it disappeared. She turned and walked across the floor but it seemed as if she floated. She sat the base of a shrine where a glimmering, pink gem hung from a silver chain. "They believed you were gone. But, I will complete where my father failed." She stated in a cold and cool voice.

She reached out and took the jewel into her hand, a dark smirk accenting her features. "Sacred jewel. Though most thought you disappeared, I found you through the darkest of arts. With this arrow, a one not unlike the one that shattered you the first time, I am going to shatter you in into pieces once again. And once you are complete…I will have my revenge."

So, with a careful hand, she broke the crystal in half. She felt the pulse of its power and she smirked. "That half breed and his friends will have to suffer once again. But this time…it will be so much worse." She stood up and moved through the dead, silent halls of the broken castle she lived in and outside. It was a dark, dreary, gray day. The ground was soaked from the rain but the woman was unaffected as she walked down a long, stone path to a large clearing that was surrounded by white roses, the only plant life around that castle for at least a half of a mile minus a few dark leaved trees.

She held one half of the jewel in her hand and tossed it high into the air. She then pulled out the arrow and threw it as if it was being fired from a bow. It hit the jewel half and the jewel half cracked and shattered. Suddenly, the sky was lite up and the jewel shards scattered, soaring across the land to unknown places. "And so it begins~" She purred and turned, walking into the broken castle once again to disappear into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, the first shard**

A woman with long, waist length black hair blinked, placing a hand over her chest. "My heart…it feels…cold." She stated, furrowing her brows. Her eyes held a small look of distress in them. Her skin was pale and smooth and she was about 23 years of age. "What's wrong Kagome?" A boy about 17 asked as he walked over, flopping down beside the woman on the back porch overlooking a small yard. The 17 year old boy had wild, orange hair tied into a ponytail and his hair, in the ponytail reached about just below his shoulders. His green eyes held some worry for the black haired woman known as Kagome but a smiles and a wave of a hand dismissed any worry.

"I'm fine Shippou, I promise. I just got a…strange feeling is all. Like my soul ran cold. It must just be the weather and all." She stated and smiled a gentle smile to which Shippou returned a big grin. "All right (1)Haha." He stated and looked back out over the yard. "So…how's your training going Shippou?" Kagome asked and shippou blinked, smiling happily. "I'm a 26th level Kitsune now. I can do a lot more magic then the others. I can even turn into a fox now…be it a little one." He stated, a blush appearing on his cheeks to which Kagome giggled. "I hope you can show me your tricks someti-" "Haha, lunch is done."

A woman, about 18, with silvery blue/white, mid-back length haired appeared in the doorway behind Kagome and Shippou. She had tan/orange skin and gentle pink eyes. Kagome smiled and nodded. "All right Shiori-chan. I'll be there in a moment." "Okay Haha. Shippou-san, would you like to join us? I made (2)Yosenabe and (3) Seasoned Mochigome Rice." Shippou could feel his mouth water slightly as he nodded happily. "Sure! I LOVE your cooking Shiroi." He jumped up and walked over to the shorter, female half deamon and smiles down at her. She blushed but smiled back." They walked into a house and Kagome giggled, standing up and fallowing them, sliding the door behind her.

After lunch, Kagome sat in her and her mate's room, Shiroi brushing her hair. "When will (4) Otousan return home from the market?" the half-demon female asked and Kagome blinked, thinking about it. "Well… he doesn't like getting very wet so I suppose once the rain stops." Kagome stated and smiled and blinked, frowning as that same feeling from earlier ran through her. "What's wrong Haha?" Shiroi asked and Kagome frowned once more before smiling at Shiori. "It's nothing Shiori-chan." Kagome stated. "Kagome! I'm home!" a voice shouted and Kagome smiled, standing up and walked through the house, smiling at a man standing in the doorway of their house. His long, snow white hair was tied into ponytail at the base of his neck and the little, white dog ears on top of his head twitched as he shook himself. Kagome squeaked and shielded herself with her arms, giggling. "Inuyasha stop it!" She shouted and the man smirked, taking his hair from the ponytail and ringing it out. "I was half way home when it started to pour like crazy. So I ran and guess what happened then… some random demon stopped me and nearly destroyed the rice I bought." He grumbled and Kagome giggled, walking over to him.

"Well, I'm glad you're home. Safe and sound." She stated and kissed him on the lips. To which he responded by chuckling and wrapping his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss slightly. After a few moments, they parted and smiled at each other. "Go get dried off and into come dry clothes and I'll make you some lunch." She let go of him and turned, walking into the tiny area that resembled their kitchen and go to work on cooking. Meanwhile, Inuyasha walked to his room. He grabbed a towel that was on his bed, something Kagome how brought with her when she came back for good to their time, and stripped out of his wet clothes, drying himself of and lisped into his spare clothes. Soon, Kagome and Inuyasha found themselves sitting on the back porch, enjoying the quietness around them. Kagome was sipping tea, sitting on Inuyasha's lap and he was holding her and both were smiling happily.

Suddenly, there was a flash in the sky. Kagome sat up and both were alert as the flash turned into a glowing ball of light and it floated slowly down to earth form high in the sky and over to Kagome. She blinked and frowned, gulping and holding out her hand. The ball floated into her hands and Kagome froze once it died down, staring at the broken half of the Shikon Jewel. Both stared at the shimmering, pink stone in her hands and suddenly, tears came to Kagome's eyes. "Oh god. Why…w-why is it back? A-and broken in half? Inuyasha… what…what does this mean?" She looked at him and he was frowning. "I…I don't know Kagome." He said and Kagome bit her lip. They didn't know it, but their simple life was about to be thrown into a world of darkness and pain, one like they had experienced before but this time…it was much worse.

1. Mother

2. it's a kind of nabe (hot pot) dishes. It literally means putting everything together in a pot. You can put various ingredients, such as seafood and vegetables. It's usually cooked at the dining table as people eat.

3. Seasoned and steamed/boiled glutinous rice (mochigome) are generally called okowa in Japan, and they are cooked with various ingredients. This recipe mainly uses mushrooms.

4. Father


End file.
